Shadow's Blog
by shadowmoon12
Summary: Hi I'm Shadow Moon and this is my blog. You will not find me in the Maximum Ride books, but I'm still there. This blog is to let you know what I was doing during the story. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Me and My Shadow entry 1 September 6, 2013

Hi, my name is shadow. I have a brother named fang who is related to me by blood (we are twins) but the others seem like my siblings to. Who are my siblings you ask, well i guess i should tell you instead of leaving you hanging. The oldest of us is max, well maximum ride is her whole name (any of you starting to recognize this?) then there's fang, the next one is Iggy, he is well blind. Those three are all 14. The next oldest is nudge, she is 11. Then there's the gasman, Gazzy, and he is 8. He has a younger sister (by blood) and her name is angel, she is 6. (we all made up our names…) again, anyone recognizing this yet? Whats so special about us you might ask… well we are not just ordinary kids. One of many examples why is the fact that we have… wait for it, wait for it… WINGS! Thats right we have wings. I would go into detail about these said wings, and why we are so different but if you don't already know about that then you need to stop reading this right now, read the book series maximum ride, and then start reading this again. So if you have read that series you can continue as if I haven't said anything yet, well except for my intro… I don't wanna have to introduce myself again… well i am thinking of doing a blog type thing like fang did, although mine won't be nearly as good… well that's it for today bye… oh wait I forgot to mention something kinda important… I am starting from about were the 4th book is at… kinda in the middle of it… you will understand were I'm talking about hopefully on my next entry… now it sayonara for reals bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Blind NIght entry 2 september 8, 2013

Hi, welcome back to my blog. If you are reading this you can read. No really you can read i'm serious. Anyways, where i am starting in this entry is right before max receives word from her voice to meet her mom somewhere (in other words i can't remember what page or chapter and also where they are meeting her.) you know the part where she first tells them about the science thingy in the arctic? Ya, this is a few nights before, when they are sleeping in a cave. In the book it's only a short scene but for me it was a major scene. Enough explaining where i am though, i mean that's important and stuff, but also kinda boring. Anyways i guess i should tell you why that scene was so important shouldn't i? Well while we were all sleeping as comfortably as we could on the cave floor i all of a sudden woke up with a major headache. (probably not nearly as bad as max's were in the first few books but still really bad.) the room, well cave, around me started going black and i was kinda freaking out a bit. Ok, a lot. Well i woke up pretty much all of the flock (gazzy was still sound asleep.) and they were all asking me what was wrong. I explained to them about the headache and everything going black and suddenly iggy went pail. (well that's what max told me cause i couldn't see him, or anyone for that matter.) i heard max ask him what's wrong and he said weakly that i was probably going blind. That statement was followed by a long awkward silence as everyone processed what he had just said. To break the silence gazzy finally woke up and was all like, "wassup?" and then fang said in a such a quiet voice that i could hardly hear him, "Shadow's going blind." which pretty much brought the silence back. I'm not going to go into detail about how freaked out i and everyone else was but let's just say, super freaked. In the end i ended up crying myself to sleep in iggy's arms. That's all for today. And believe me it was hard to put that down, but it was kinda important to know… well goodbye for now. See ya. ( actually i won't 'see ya' cause i'm blind! Great, just great. :()


	3. Chapter 3

My Blind World entry 3 september 8, 2013

Ok, so being blind _SUCKS!_ I meen seriously! I've been sticking to iggy like glue… and he refuses to leave me for more that 10 minutes, so i can blame not leaving his side on him, so i'm all good dignity wise. Well sort of, i'm a stinkin useless hunk of dead wait! I mean the whole time we have been on the boat heading to the bottom of the world i've been realizing that the flock is now treating me like i can't even pick up a fork! I mean i know i'm blind and stuff but i can pick up a freakin fork! Well anyways i think i should answer a few questions that have been asked… well actually i think there has only been 1 so far…

Sarsee says:

If you're blind, then how can you write?

Well Sarsee Iggy has been training me 24/7 on how to, well, be blind. Thx iggy! :D

Well that's all for today! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Icy Day,(or is it night)Entry4September9,2016

Ok, so we have arrived in antarctica and let me just say… It's FREEZING! When we first got here something odd happened… Iggy can see! Well sort of, he can only see when he is looking out at the plain whiteness… when he turned around to look at The Gasman ( who was standing in the dirstion of the sea) it when black again… to be honest at first i was worried that he _could_ see, like completely. I thought that if he could see again, that he wouldn't want to help me anymore… i know that's selfish and stupid, but… i… it was scary ok… every time he leave me alone for even a little while, i would feel like i would never, ever be able to do anything again. Like i was falling into a black pit. I was so scared until he would come back and take my hand again… so you can see why i was worried when he said he could see… well i guess it's time to get to the questions…

Sarsee says:

Thanks for answering my question and, I have another one. Did you get your attitude from Max?

Well sarsee i've been thinking about that question a lot… and i think i've come up with a good answer… i mean i've been living with them for _years_ , and it's hard to be stuck with someone that long and not have even the slightest bit of their personality. I guess i have a bit of everyone in me… including my own personality… i hope that answers your question sarsee.

Ok i think that was the only question… if you have any more just leave a comment and i will probably answer it next time. See ya!


	5. a question that must be asked

_**Hey readers! I'm sorry I havnt been posting on this story for awhile, been buisy with chosen by the stars... I've been thinking about this story alot though and was wondering if I should continue it, comment your opinion.**_


End file.
